Mother Moves In
by MarioDS01
Summary: Based on Chipmunk Reunion, Vinny the Chipmunk's mother decides to move in with her boys to the City. Will Vinny survive through City life with Dave, Alvin, Simon and Theodore and with the Chipettes Brittney, Jeanette and Elenor?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Special Annocement

While the Chipmunks, Chipettes and the other animals of the forest where celebrating the Chipmunk's Birthday. Then there was a ringing of a glass.

"Could I have all of your attention please, I have an annocement" called out Vinny the Chipmunk's mother. Everyone quieted down and put their full attention on Vinny. "I'm glad you are all having a good time celebrating my boys' birthday but there is something important I have to say" said Vinny. Everyone was curious what Vinny is about to say. "This party is also my farewell one, I decided to move in with my boys" announced Vinny. Everyone was shocked hearing this.

"Yahoo!" cried Alvin excitedly. Then in his embearment quieted down to contain his joy of the news.

"I'm going to miss all of you guys of the forest" said Vinny tearfully, "That is all I have to say" Then Vinny stepped down and about everyone went back to what they were doing still surprised of the news.

While Vinny came to meet up with her boys Simon rushed up to her. "Mother, you can't be serious, don't let what Alvin told you he wanted earlier" said Simon in a serious tone.

Vinny looked at Simon and smiled at him. "It was nobody decision but mine Simon, I just decided to try out the city and I want to be close to you guys since I missed all of you for a long time" said Vinny in a comforting tone to all the Chipmunks.

"This makes me so happy, I always wanted a mother with us!" cried out Theodore in a happy tone. Vinny just smiled and hugged Theodore along with the other Chipmunks.

After the party started to die down Simon went to check his mother back in her house. "Have you got everything packed that you want to take with you?" asked Simon.

"Yes Simon, I could use some help to carry my stuff back to the City" suggested Vinny. Then Dave, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes rushed over to Vinny's stuff and started carrying everything out. After that everyone said their final goodbyes to the forest animals especially Vinny is going to miss them the most. Then they started on the hiking trail back to the city for a long journey. And they talked all the way there of what the future holds.

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: I hope you guys love this fanfiction so far. I had this idea for a while and finally got down to writing this. But I may need you guys' help a little. I can remember where the Chipmunks and Chipettes live or how to spell the house. And any ideas are welcomed by PM to me. I do have a few ideas what will happen in this fanfiction, but I rather not spoil anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry I was not clear of the timeline of this fanfiction. The first chapter takes place on the 14th of whatever month in spring celebrating the Chipmunks' birthday with Vinny and the forest animals. Also grammar error, I have forgotten were the Chipmunks and Chipettes live and how to spell the name of the place. I would like to write it for future chapters. Also I'm glad you guys don't mind my simple grammar and spelling errors. Well onto the story!

Chapter 2 Knowing the Family and Friends

While everyone was walking to the entrance of the Park Forest and eventually to the city, Vinny was looking at the 3 girls she had just met today while at the party. She turned her head to face Alvin.

"I curious Alvin dear, who are those 3 girl Chipmunks with you?" asked Vinny.

"Well…" started Alvin and then was shoved by Simon wanting to take over.

"These 3 girls mother are the Chipettes" started Simon, he gestures to each of them "Brittney, Jeanette and Eleanor" finished Simon.

"I see, are these your guys' girlfriends?" asked Vinny curious.

"Well, ah…" started Simon then Jeanette gave Simon a bit of a death glare. "I guess you could say that" said Simon then he held one of Jeanette's hands and she smiled a bit and almost tripped, but Simon caught her from doing so.

"That's nice to know Simon" said Vinny. Then she turned her attention to Dave Seville. "I have yet to know you well, the first time was years ago when I left the boys for you to take care of them, could you tell me about yourself?" asked Vinny.

Dave turned his head a little to see Vinny eye to eye. "Well I guess you could say that I'm sort of their father even though they still call me Dave" started Dave, "My profession is that I'm a song writer and my boys are the inspiration to my music. Vinny smiled at that comment and looked at the boys then back at Dave. "Also I'm the manager to them, even though sometimes they give me a lot a grief, especially on particular Chipmunk" Then Dave looked at Alvin a bit. Alvin just screwed his face in a sort of upset manner and crossed his arms.

"I see that my boys are a handful, but they seemed to have turned out alright so far" commented Vinny.

"Yeah, they are really good and so are the Chipettes, even though they still rival against each other occasionally" remarked Dave.

"Oh, I see" said Vinny in a worried look, "Maybe with me around maybe I can have them get along better"

"Maybe, I guess they get along ok" said Dave a little unsure, "I guess it is my turn to ask what you are like"

"Me?" said Vinny surprised being asked that, "Well I'm not sure I'm that interesting, but I guess I could tell my life story a little" Then Vinny started to tell Dave about her life, a little before she had the Chipmunks and when she had them before she gave them up on the terrible winter. She told him the years she really missed the boys and was going to get them, but they looked happy with Dave. Then she told him she can sing REALLY well and knows how to play the piano well like when she played with Dave.

"Wow, I think you are an interesting person there Vinny" said Dave encouraging Vinny.

"You really think so Dave?" asked Vinny.

"It's the truth!" answered Dave, "By the way, what do you think you will be doing when you live with me and the boys in the city?" asked Dave.

"I don't know Dave, I never been to the city, I guess I may just stay home to watch over the boys" answered Vinny uncertain.

"Well I guess you could work at home, you could help me come up with new music and songs since you are wonderful at that" suggested Dave.

"That seems wonderful Dave" said Vinny happily hugging Dave a little, "That way I can always keep a good eye on the boys"

"Great! Then we'll make the arrangements as soon as possible back in the city" said Dave excitedly.

Alvin on the other hand seemed to be less then excited about the plans Dave and his mother are making. "Maybe this was not such a great idea to have mother move in with us" said Alvin with his head down looking at the ground.

"Well you were the one who wanted our mother to move in the most" said Simon giving Alvin a good point on whose fault it is.

"Besides Alvin I think it will be great to have mother always around taking care of us!" said Theodore cheerfully waking side by side with Eleanor.

"Cheer up Alvin, you should be grateful of having your mother with you always close by, I kind of like her already" said Brittney trying to cheer up Alvin with an arm on his back. Alvin smiled a little at Brittney and Brittney hugged Alvin.

Eventually the whole gang makes it to the ranger's station near the entrance of the part in the forest. Then all of them loaded their stuff including Vinny's into Dave's vehicle. Then they got in and headed back to the city.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Hope you guys are still enjoying the story. I do have hints of the couples in the story. Not the most interesting chapter, but Vinny wanted to know the family and friends and Dave wanted to learn about Vinny since he just met her. I'm figure out a way for Vinny to get to know the Chipettes better in the story. Again, any ideas from any readers will be accepted. I could just use a little help in this. I have an idea what will happen in the story, but I don't want to spoil anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Settling at her New Home

After driving awhile it started to get late but they all made it back home. They all hopped out of the car and started taking out Vinny's bags out. The Chipettes looked pretty tired out a journey through the forest and a long day.

"Me and the girls are thinking of going home, maybe we can hang out with you tomorrow Vinny" suggested Brittney.

"I think it is a lovely idea, I would love to know this new city life, I'll see you tomorrow!" said Vinny.

The girls said their goodbyes to everyone and walked back to their tree house home.

Everyone looked pretty tired after a long day when dragging Vinny's stuff into the Chipmunk's house.

"You boys stay right in the living room, I have a surprise for you guys" said Dave then walked upstairs to his room to get something.

"Hmm, I wonder what Dave could have gotten you guys for your birthday" said Vinny curious sitting on a chair with the Chipmunks sitting at their places waiting for their birthday gifts.

It did not take long and Dave came back and passed out the gifts for his 3 boys. "Well you guys, go ahead and open them. And so each other them opened their own gift they got from Dave.

Alvin unwrapped what looked like a Baseball Glove. "Wow a baseball glove! Thanks Dave!" said Alvin excited.

"I guess Alvin is into sports I gather" guessed Vinny.

"A new computer, this is what I needed!" said Simon excitedly looked at his new computer he unwrapped.

"What's a computer Dave?" asked Vinny puzzled what the invention is.

"Well it is some sort of useful tool, you may want Simon to teach you about it later" suggested Dave.

"A Pasta Maker! This is wonderful Dave!" shouted Theodore excited of his new present from Dave.

"Well Theodore always loved to eat a lot" said Vinny. She smiled seeing all her boys happy with their new gifts.

Dave then looked at the clock and saw what time it is. "It's getting late fellas, time for bed!" suggested Dave. The Chipmunk did not have to think twice on that answer and started marching to their bedroom. They closed the door behind them for privacy to change to their night clothes. Then Dave opened the door knowing they should be ready for bed.

"Well boys I hope you had a great birthday today and I'll see you guys tomorrow. Good night boys!" said Dave.

"Good night Dave and goodnight mother" said all the Chipmunks in the same time.

"Good night my boys" said Vinny and gave each of them a kiss on their foreheads. Each smiled from it and went off to sleep very happy having their mother close by. Then Vinny followed Dave out and closed the door behind her.

Then Dave turned around and looked back on Vinny. "Vinny I was wondering if it will be alright if you shared my bed with me" suggested Dave.

"I would love to Dave" agreed Vinny. Then she went to one of her bags downstairs and went to a nearby bathroom to change to her own night gown. Dave went to his own room to change to his night clothes. Then Vinny got out of the bathroom and went back to Dave's room then shut the door behind her.

Morning came around the Seville household. Up in the Chipmunk's bedroom Theodore smelled something good with his noise. He woke up right away. "Oh boy, I smell something really good!" shouted Theodore excitedly and run out the bedroom.

Alvin and Simon woke up from Theodore's shouting. "Wait up Theodore! Save some food for us!" shouted Alvin and sped off from the room.

"And I'm still related to those two…" groaned Simon as he got out of the bedroom to have breakfast.

When the boys got there they saw Dave helping their mother with the cooking. "I hope I did the cooking aright Dave, I never cooked with this stuff before" said Vinny unsure if any of the food turned out right.

"I think you did fine, you'll get use to it" said Dave comforting her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Vinny turned around with the finished waffles on the plates for the boys. "Good Morning boys, I hope the waffles are the way you like them" said Vinny and placed them in front of the boys. Then Dave came with the canned Whipped Cream and sprayed it on the Waffles and placed strawberries on them. Then Dave and Vinny sat down with their own plates.

Then everyone started eating the yummy food. Dave cut up some of Vinny's waffles and fed them to her. Vinny blushed to Dave's kindness but accepted this.

"You did great with these Waffles mother, they were dellious!" said Theodore in this own food critic review since he loves good food. The other Chipmunks nodded in agreement.

"Well I am glad that I did something right for you boys" said Vinny happy of their response. Then after breakfast they went to their morning routines to get ready for the day. It was not a busy day so Dave and the Chipmunks gave Vinny a tour of their place and some of the things they use in their daily lives. Vinny was fascinated with the TV invention.

Later on their was a few knocks on the door. "I'll get it!" said Vinny and went to the door and opened it. Stand there were the 3 Chipettes. "Hello there girls, I guess you're here to show me the city?" asked Vinny.

"Yes we are, but I was thinking of making this a girl's day out, I hope you don't mind" suggested Brittney (That way I don't have to deal with the boys) thought Brittney.

"That seems like a good idea, just let me get ready girls" said Vinny and rushed to get her purse.

"Here's some money just in case and my credit, but don't use it too much" said Dave handing her the stuff.

"Thanks Dave! Well I'll see you and you guys too later" said Vinny as she went out the door.

"Bye Mom!" said the Chipmunks. Then Vinny closed the door behind her and went off to a trip around the city.

To be continued…

Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter is not the most interesting, but at that point in the evening they were pretty tired from the trip. I guess what is interesting is in the morning seeing little hints that Dave and Vinny are starting to like each other. It will get strong as the story moves on. Again if anyone has ANY ideas, please PM them to me ASAP (As Soon as Possible) so I may use them in future chapters of this fanfiction. Hope you guys look forward to the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Girls' Day Out

The 3 Chipettes laid Vinny a little around the city. Vinny was amazed by all the people and interesting stuff in the city. Then the girls laid Vinny to a nearby mom to doing hopefully some shopping.

"What is this place girls?" asked Vinny kindly.

"This is the mall Vinny, a wonderful place to spend hard earned cash on stuff like clothes, shoes and other wonderful stuff" said Brittney in a dreamy state.

Eleanor just shook her head on Brittney's comment. "Ignore her Vinny, she gets a little too excited whenever we go to the mall" said Eleanor to Vinny.

"Besides don't take any ideas from Brittney, we do need to set our limits" said Jeanette giving good advice.

"I agree with both of you, I don't mind if we just look around at this interesting stuff" said Vinny as the girls lead her around the place.

"Great…I was hoping Vinny would be sort of dumb even to believe we can shop till be drop" mumbled Brittney to herself as see went along with the rest of the ladies' idea of fun.

So the 3 Chipettes went around to most of the stores, mostly the clothes stores. Sometimes they kind of split off, at least Jeanette is kind enough to keep Vinny from getting lost and she kept Jeanette from tripping which amused her in a funny way without laughing out loud. Brittney still tried to get a bunch of clothes but Vinny told her no and wanted to set a limit on Dave Seville's advice. Of course Eleanor loved seeing all the yummy treats in the mall and Vinny needed to set a food limit and save some for later, especially for others.

After some hours of looking around it was getting time for lunch so Vinny and the Chipettes went to look for a good place to eat. They found a nice Chinese joint and ordered there food and found a place to sit down, eat and talk.

Vinny was looking very thoughtful while eating her meal on what to maybe talk about.

"You look thoughtful Vinny, what are you thinking about" asked Brittney curious.

Vinny was a little startled and looked up to Brittney. "Well Brittney I was thinking about what you said to me this morning before we went out for a Girls' Day out, why did you want to just us girls go out? Why could not the boys go with us?" asked Vinny curious.

Brittney was pretty much speechless on what Vinny was asking her. It took her a while to come up with a decent answer. Finally she spoke, "Well I just it would be nice to be away from the boys for a while" said Brittney giving a very shallow answer to Vinny"

Eleanor was giving a bit of a death glare to Brittney. "Brittney! I hope you are not trying to hide something from all of us!" said Eleanor feeling a little hurt.

"Besides Brittney I can sort of tell that you seem to be hiding something from us" said Jeanette from her observation.

The two Chipettes were staring at her waiting for an answer from Brittney and Vinny was curious as well waiting for Brittney to say something.

After a while Brittney could not take it anymore. "OK, I'll tell the truth!" said Brittney almost shouting too loud in the mall, "I just can't said Alvin that much, he sometimes ruins some things and I did not want Simon and Theodore interfere with this day trying to keep Alvin from his schemes!" said Brittney almost in a break of tears.

All of them were pretty much in shock of what Brittney just said to them. Finally Vinny spoke up, "Why don't you like Alvin, Brittney?" asked Vinny.

"Because…we just argue with each other a lot and he just sees other girls and sometimes I can't stand his brothers" said Brittney teary a little.

"How could say that Brittney? I don't think Alvin is that bad" said Eleanor.

"And maybe Alvin is not actually that way, at least not all the time" said Jeanette in her best judgment.

Vinny was pretty shocked of all of what was being said in this table with the Chipettes. She was thinking to herself that there seems to be work to be done in the near future. For now she did not want to worry too much about it.

After a while the girls finished eating, Brittney was still beside herself to what she said and ashamed she told about her thoughts about the boys. Jeanette and Eleanor tried to comfort her a bit with very little success and try to tell her they still love her. Vinny felt bad for the girls of how they day turned out.

So they carried their shopping bags out of the Mall and headed back to the Seville's place.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Sorry for the huge delay of this chapter. I was sort of busy and for nights I did not feel like writing the next chapter. I was waiting for something else and you'll know what later. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I put a good amount of thought into this chapter then I thought originally. I bet you guys think it is very interesting. I hope I kept the Chipettes in characters; I'm trying to not make them out of character at all. Hope you guys look forward to the next chapter! Also more ideas by PM will be accepted. But with the ideas I have now, I should be able to write out the next chapters, just need a structure to how I could use the ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Vinny and the Chipettes were walking back to the Seville's place Brittney seem to still be down and Vinny felt bad for her.

"Vinny?" asked Brittney.

"What is it Brittney?" asked Vinny curious of what Brittney has to say.

"I'm sorry that I got so mad and everything, I guess I was not thinking that logically at all what I was trying to say" admitted Brittney.

"It's alright Brittney that you were upset, but next time you may want to talk about it first or sometimes keep it to yourself" suggested Vinny.

"You're right Vinny, besides I do love Alvin very much a little, but he always seem to go for other girls and sometimes ignores me and we just rival against each other or even argue…" said Brittney admitting her true feelings.

"I see Brittney, maybe I could talk to Alvin for you to let him know how you really feel, would that be alright?" suggested Vinny.

"That would be very nice if you did that for me Vinny" said Brittney happily hugging Vinny.

"It is my pleasure Brittney" said Vinny hugging Brittney back.

They were getting closer to the Seville's place and Vinny had time to think about Dave Seville. She thinks he is a very nice and interesting man and is glad he is someone who raised her boys very well for all those years. She also has a feeling he maybe interested in her every since last night especially.

There was a few knocks on the door sounding around the Seville household. "I'll get it boys!" announced Dave and opened the door. "It good to see you home Vinny…" said Dave staring at Vinny, blushing all over his face.

"It's good to see you too Dave…" said Vinny blushing as well looking at Dave. Both were staring at each other speechlessly.

"Ahem!" said Brittney being impatient of standing outside the house with her sisters just as impatient.

Dave fine snapped out of it, "Oh sorry girls, please come in" said Dave embearested and let in Vinny hold her hand and the Chipettes.

Brittney was a little puzzled what was going on with Dave and Vinny. "Ah…well were those two just staring at each other blushing?" asked Brittney speaking to nobody in particular.

"I think Dave and mom are in love!" said Theodore excited.

"I believe that as well, Dave seemed to have been showing those signs of love like being in a dreamy state, getting careless of some tasks, humming to himself and occasionally love songs and thinking off writing one" said Simon in his logic.

"Yeah and it sort of makes me a little sick see Dave this way all day while you girls were out with our mother" said Alvin a little disgusted.

"I think it's very romantic" said Eleanor to everyone.

Then Dave remembered something, "I just remembered, I want to write this new song, but I think I'll need a little help, could you help me Vinny" asked Dave.

"Why of course Dave, I would love to do that for you" said Vinny. Then the two went to the piano and Dave got out a paper and pencil.

Both Dave and Vinny then started trying to make a love song together. It took time coming up with the notes and rhythm and the lyrics to the song. The Chipmunks and Chipettes helped Dave and Vinny and sang the song to them. Then after they finished up the song they looked at each other in a loving way. Then Dave not using his logic bent his head down to Vinny's eye level, both closed their eyes and kissed each other on their lips for a few seconds.

Both the Chipmunks and Chipettes were surprised that Dave and Vinny actually kissed each other. Some were awed by it loving the kissing and of course Alvin was a little grossed out seeing the kiss. Both Dave and Vinny broke apart and blushed from the kiss surprised they actually did after writing the song.

Dave's Brain seemed to be broken from the moment, but eventually went back to reality. "Well it will be dinner time soon, I'll go ahead and start cooking dinner, would you be kind to help me Vinny?" asked Dave.

"Actually Dave I want to talk to Alvin privately" responded Vinny. Then Vinny gently took Alvin's hand and lead him to his room. Alvin was a little worried what his mother was going to talk to him about.

"Alright, then could you and Eleanor help me cook?" asked Dave looking at Theodore and Eleanor standing next to each other.

"We would love to Dave!" said Theodore and Eleanor in unison excitedly and rushed to meet Dave in the kitchen for the meal.

In the Chipmunk's bedroom both Alvin and Vinny are sitting on Alvin's bed. Alvin still looked worried what mother has to say.

"Don't be so worried Alvin, I'm not to talk about anything bad or too serious" said Vinny trying to calm her son down.

"OK…so what did you want to talk about?" asked Alvin still a little unsure.

"Well I was talking with Brittney and she admitted that she loves you" said Vinny to Alvin.

"Brittney loves me? I don't believe it, we never get along!" said Alvin not believing what his mother said to him.

"It's the truth, it's just she wants to get the chance to know you better then what you think she is like" said Vinny.

"Well I think there are a lot better girls out there I could date then Brittney!" said Alvin full of himself.

"Maybe or maybe not, but maybe you could at least date her once to get to know her better" suggested Vinny.

"You can't be serious mom! I never want to date her!" said Alvin.

"Come on Alvin, you got to give her a chance, it should not be hard, I can give you some tips" said Vinny.

"Alright mom, I'll ask Brittney to a date…" said Alvin who felt he lost the argument with his mother.

"Don't be sad Alvin, you will be someone you know and I suggest you ask her at dinner" said Vinny trying to comfort Alvin.

Then both hopped off the bed and headed out the room and to the kitchen and it were close to being finished already. Alvin was feeling a little sick in his stomach of asking Brittney to a date.

Everyone gathered to the table and started eating the dinner. Alvin sat across from Brittney. He hardly felt like eating anything.

"Is there something wrong Alvin?" asked Dave worried. Alvin shakes his head no. Vinny then looked at Alvin and gestures him to speak with Brittney.

"Oh, Yeah, Brittney I wanted to ask you something" said Alvin to Brittney a little unsure.

"What is it Alvin?" asked Brittney.

"Well…I was wondering…" Alvin paused for a moment, "If you would like to go on a date" asked Alvin.

Brittney's eyes widen with surprise of what Alvin asked, "I would love to Alvin, maybe tomorrow" said Brittney excited of the suggestion.

"Sure…why not!" said Alvin surprised that Brittney actually wanted to date him. Then he pretty much relaxed and everyone was happy with this news.

After Dinner the Chipettes thought it was getting a little late and decided to head home. Everyone said their goodbyes as the Chipettes walked out the door.

The 3 chipmunks headed to their room. They were discussing about some sort of plans for tomorrow.

Back at the Chipettes place they were discussing about similar plans for tomorrow.

To be continued…

Author's notes: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I took some suggestions from the reviews of the last chapter. I hope I tried to explain things well enough in the story. I know, I may still get some criticism, but that's alright with me. Again if any of you guys want to give me ideas for the future chapters of this fanfiction, just PM them to me ASAP!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Alvin and Brittney's Date

Morning came to both the Seville's place and the Chipette's place. Alvin was the first to call the Chipettes by phone. He along with his brothers discusses some private plans for tonight's date dinner with Dave and Vinny. They discuss all the details needed to make it possible and the Chipettes agreed to come over when they are ready.

After the Sevilles had their breakfast, Dave had an announcement to make. "Vinny, boys, I have to go to the record studio to have this new song published and some other tasked needed to be done throughout the day, I will be back by dinnertime, Vinny could you keep an eye on the boys?" asked Dave.

"Sure thing Dave, the boys will be in good hands with me" said Vinny.

"Great, well I'll see you later fellas" said Dave rushing out the door.

The 3 Chipmunks headed up to their bedroom to iron out the plans and waited for the Chipettes. Alvin was getting impatient on when Brittney and the others will come. Eventually they heard the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" shouted Alvin and rushed to the door and opened it. "Why hello Brittney, it's nice to see you" greeted Alvin.

"You too Alvin" said Brittney in a dreamy way, "Is your mother still here?" asked Brittney.

"Yes she is, mom!" called out Alvin. His mother rushed to his son's side.

"What is it my dear?" asked Vinny curious.

"I was wondering if you were willing to keep an eye on me and Brittney for our date" asked Alvin.

"I guess that would be alright" said Vinny a little surprised of the request.

"Great!" shouted Alvin then the other Chipettes rushed in to meet with the other Chipmunks.

Then Vinny got concerned of the other kids. "Are you guys going to be OK without me around?" asked Vinny.

"Sure no problem mom, I'll keep an eye on everybody" said Simon taking control over the situation.

"Alright, well so you later guys" said Vinny. Both Alvin and Brittney winked at the Chipmunks and Chipettes as they waved goodbye.

They walked to a decent restaurant and had an outdoor table since it is a lovely day. Alvin and Brittney were at one table across from each other and Vinny is at another table to give Alvin and Brittney their privacy for the date, but keep a good eye on them.

Sadly the date seemed to not go too well. Alvin agreed to do the date, but unsure of Brittney since they are rivals while Brittney kept talking on how nice it is dating Alvin, someone she could love. But somehow she started to get the point and they mostly silently ate.

But things were going to heat up on this date. Some punk kid on roller skates comes up to where Alvin and Brittney were. And the bad thing is that Vinny was taking a restroom break. "Well I see you two having the worst date I ever seen!" mocked the punk.

Even though Alvin is still so-so with Brittney, he knew he needed to defend her. "Back off you Steam-Roller punk!" said Alvin standing up to the punk sounding tough.

"Back off Shorty! I'm not after you!" said the Steam-Roller punk. Then he easily grabbed Alvin and through him into a trashcan heads first. The punk was pretty proud of the deed he done and focused his attention on Brittney. "So you were the one who beat us, I bet that was pure luck on that part" smirked the Punk.

Seeing what the Punk did, Brittney fumed at him. "I can't believe what you did to Alvin, you will pay for that with my private martial arts training!" shouted Brittney. Then she stood up to the Punk and he seemed to not be amused. But after a few great moves she knocked the Punk far away. The Punk got scared and ran away knowing to never mess with Brittney.

Brittney with a worried face went to the trashcan Alvin is in and helped him out. "Are you OK Alvin dear?" asked Brittney concerned.

Alvin regained his senses and noticed there is no sight of the Punk. "I guess you really showed that punk who is boss and I thank you very much Brittney" said Alvin giving her an affectionate hug.

"Aw it was nothing Alvin" said Brittney hugging Alvin back tight.

After that event Vinny came back and heard to commotion and was worried of the kids. They explained what happen and she is glad they are all right and notice that they seem to be getting along better. Then they headed out of the restaurant and to a nice quiet park.

From there Alvin and Brittney started talking to each other a lot on their date. They believed that they can get along together and have pretty similar tastes and goals. They agreed to never rival against each other since it seemed pointless. They also discussed plans to form a single band with the Chipmunks and Chipettes instead of them being separate. They were not sure what to call it, but with their voices, it would sound like heaven.

The couple talked so long that Vinny checked a nearby clock and realized that it was getting late and dinnertime would be soon. So the 3 decided to head home to the Seville's place.

To be continued…

Author's Notes: About the last chapter, sorry I did not write lyrics for a song. It came pretty late, who knows I might use it in the future. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Not much to say about it, so review it. Again if you guys have any ideas, please PM them to me ASAP!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Dinner Date

As Vinny, Alvin and Brittney walked toward the Seville's place they saw Dave's car parked in the driveway and him getting out. Dave was pretty shocked to see all 3 of them out there.

"Vinny, why are you, Alvin and Brittney out?" asked Dave has they passed by.

"Well Dave I was watching over Alvin and Brittney while on their date, which went really well" answered Vinny.

"I guess that's good, but who watched over my house?" asked Dave unlocking the door.

"I did Dave" answered Simon, "You and mom are just in time, come have a seat" Simon led the couple to a table.

Dave and Vinny took their seats. Theodore and Eleanor carried out plates of pasta and a substitute of them best they can for wine since they are too young to buy it at the grocery store. Candles were lit on the table then the lights are turned off only with the lit candles being the light showing only the faces of Dave and Vinny looking at each other shocked what the kids were planning. Then music was being played on a good record player that had a romantic mood. Then the kids walked to the Chipmunk's bedroom to give the couple their privacy.

"Gosh, I'm surprised the boys and the girls planned this all out themselves without our knowledge" said Dave in awe looking at the whole atmosphere and the meal.

"Me too, but I think this is very lovely, I think they are sending us a message" said Vinny enjoying her meal.

"A message?" said Dave oblivious to what Vinny is stating.

Vinny giggled a bit, "You'll understand Dave" said Vinny.

They kept eating their pasta, but did not notice a single piece between their plates. They started to slurp it up and then their lips touched into a kiss. They both blushed of their action a little.

Dave then regains his senses, "That reminds me of the movie "Lady and the Tramp", that's it! This is a romantic dinner!" said Dave understand the concept.

"I believe you are right Dave, but what is this movie "Lady and the Tramp"?" questioned Vinny.

"Well I'll show you sometime" said Dave, "Care for a dance?" said Dave as he got up and held out his hand to Vinny.

"I would love to" said Vinny and gently grabbed Dave's hand. Then in the dark living room with the Candle light they danced under the music passionately. Up in the chipmunk's bedroom some were peeking to see what was going on and saw the night is going very well.

After a while the couple turned back on the lights. Then the Chipmunks and Chipettes came down to see them.

"Thank you guys for planning the special night for us" said Dave.

"No problem Dave, we want to see you two be happy" said Alvin.

"Yes, well I see it's getting late, I think you girls should head home" suggested Dave.

"Alright Dave, so you later" said all the Chipettes and walked toward the door. Alvin followed Brittney to the door.

"It's been the best day of my life Brittney, I enjoyed it!" said Alvin to Brittney.

"Me too Alvin, Good night!" said Brittney.

"Good night" answered Alvin. Then the two pulled toward each others' faces and kissed each other on the lips briefly then waved to each other goodbye.

"I'm very happy with you boys, but tomorrow is school, so get ready for bed" suggested Dave. The Chipmunks complied and headed to their bedroom. But why they were getting ready Simon had something bothering him. So he headed out the door to look for his mom and found her back in the living room.

"Mom?" asked Simon.

"What is it Simon?" asked Vinny.

"Well something is bothering for a long time mom" said Simon.

"Ok, tell me Simon" said Vinny waiting for Simon to answer.

"Well I told you about the Chipettes sort of being our girlfriends, well I think I love Jeanette, but so far we are just friends and I'm too shy to admit my love to her…" said Simon admitting his flaw to his mother.

"I think I can help you Simon, follow me to the bathroom" suggested Vinny. Then Simon followed her to a nearby bathroom. Then she gave him suggests on what to say to Jeanette and look at the mirror. "Also Simon, if you give her a nice gift like flowers or something that would be nice" suggested his mother.

"Thanks mom, I think I'll do it!" said Simon excited and thankful his mom helped him.

"Good, well you should go off to bed and you can practice tomorrow" suggested Vinny. Then Simon went back to his bedroom and Vinny followed him. Dave met up with Vinny then they said their goodnights to each other and Vinny give each of them a kiss on their foreheads and headed back to the bedroom with Dave.

To be continued…

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay. I could have done this earlier since I knew what I wanted to write. I hope you guys loved this chapter. Also glad so of you guys love my other chipmunk fanfiction "Jeanette: My Fair Chipette" If you have not checked it out, I suggest you do that, it is pretty good one. I will hopefully get the next chapter out soon. I don't really need help for a while. If I do, I'll ask. But I'll still take ideas from you PMs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Back to School

Morning came to Seville's home and the 3 Chipmunks rushed to the kitchen to have their Breakfast. Vinny is getting better at using the human food ingredients as she called them, but still has the help from her now boyfriend Dave. The Chipmunks are happy to see Dave and Vinny being happier together then usually after last night. Then after Simon was done with his Breakfast he rushed upstairs to the bathroom. Alvin was curious what is going on with Simon and rushed to the bathroom.

While Alvin was near the closed Bathroom door he heard Simon talking to himself as it seems. "Ah Simon, what the heck are you doing in there?" asked Alvin.

"Not now Alvin, I'm busy with something and I don't want you nor Theodore break my concentration!" warned Simon. From there Alvin just backed off and got ready for school.

After a while all the Chipmunks where ready and formed a line in the Kitchen. Vinny passed out the lunches for the boys and gave each a goodbye kiss on the forehead. She stopped Simon for a moment. "Here you go Simon, I got these flowers for you to give to Jeanette" said Vinny handing the flowers to Simon.

"Thanks mom, you're the greatest!" replied Simon and gave a sweet kiss on his mother's cheek. The all the Chipmunks marched out the door and waved good bye to Dave and their mother and headed to school.

The Chipmunks made it to school with time to spare. Alvin caught up with Brittney and started talking with her and holding hands. Theodore rushed to Eleanor's side. Simon was still a little nervous walking toward Jeanette. He breathed in and out to calm himself then walked up to Jeanette.

"Hi Jeanette, I got something for you" said Simon showing her the flowers.

"Wow Simon, that's very thoughtful of you, what's the occasion?" asked Jeanette.

"Well Jeanette I have been meeting to tell you something for a long time…I…I…I…" began Simon.

"You love me?" finished Jeanette curious.

"That's right! How you figure that out?" said Simon surprise.

"Well I love you too Simon" answered Jeanette.

"That's great to know Jeanette" said Simon relieved. Then the two held hands with each other and walked into the school.

In each of the classes whenever possible Alvin and Brittney sat next to each other. This surprised the kids in the school not believing the two can be a couple, so they needed to explain the situation.

At lunchtime the Chipmunks and Chipettes were sitting next to each other except Theodore. Theodore was signing up for something. Alvin concerned checked "on Theodore.

"Hey Theodore, what are you signing up for?" asked Alvin.

Theodore a little shocked and slightly offended covered the sheet with one of his arms and continued writing. "None of your business Alvin!" said Theodore taking offensive and keeping it a secret.

"OK, I was just curious" said Alvin and backed off and went back to the table. He was still concerned what Theodore is signing up for.

The school bell rang and all the students started rushing out to get home. Alvin got a sight of Theodore. "Hey Theodore!" called out Alvin.

"Sorry Alvin, I'm a little busy with something else, I'll meet up with you later" said Theodore and rushed off. The Chipmunks and Chipettes were concerned for Theodore, but had no right to ask what is going on. So they all headed back to their homes. Eleanor especially is concerned for Theodore.

2 out of 3 of the Chipmunks headed home from school. Vinny came to greet her boys home, but noticed Theodore is missing.

"Where is Theodore" asked Vinny concerned for one of her children.

"He said he was busy with something after school, but I did not bother to stop him" answered Alvin and headed up his bedroom with Simon who seems to want to help Alvin with his studying a little.

"Oh Dear, I hope Theodore does not get himself hurt to whatever he is doing, I better check on him" said Vinny to herself concerned. She then told Dave where she was going and he told her to be careful on her own. The Vinny prepared herself and headed to the school.

To be continued…

Author's notes: Hope you guys like this chapter. Finally Simon and Jeanette are together. Sorry I did not make the couple more interesting but they are happy together. Now we see Theodore has some sort of secret that worries Vinny. What could it be? You'll learn in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Theodore and Eleanor

Vinny was pretty much in a panic thinking about her poor child Theodore. She hoped that he was not supposed to be in a fight or something worse. So she pretty much ran to the school as fast as she can to make sure her child is alright.

She finally made it to the school and was about to search it, but did not have to look far. She saw her boy out in a football field. So she went toward to direction to meet up with Theodore. But she was stopped by the coach of the football team.

"What's your business here miss?" asked the coach looking straight at her making sure she is not a threat.

"I'm here to check on my son Theodore Seville" answered Vinny in a worried way.

"Alright, I'll call him up for you, Theodore Seville!" called out the coach. Theodore stopped what he was doing. He saw that his mother was there waiting for him. He felt ashamed that his secret is out. But he walked over to his mother. The coach walked off to give the mother and son privacy and to check on the other players training.

"Theodore! What on Earth are you trying to do?" asked Vinny concerned.

"Well mom I have signed up for the football team and…uh…." Started Theodore speechless.

"But Theodore, are you even happy with this?" asked Vinny.

"Not really mom, the reason I signed up is to lose some weight and get a better body to impress Eleanor" answered Theodore.

"I see, I think you should stop this, you could be killing yourself! Besides I believe you are OK the way you are" said Vinny comforting her son.

"You're right mom, besides I don't think I'm cut out for the team…" said Theodore admitting the reality of the situation.

"Alright, well let's go see Eleanor then!" said Vinny happy Theodore made the right choice.

Theodore agreed to the suggestion and quickly took off the football uniform and followed him mom out of the school grounds and walked to the Chipette's place.

They got to the place and Theodore knocked on the door. Brittney opened the door.

"Hi Theodore, what brings you here?" asked Brittney.

"Hi Brittney, I was wondering if I can see Eleanor" asked Theodore.

"Sure, you and Vinny come in and I'll get Eleanor" replied Brittney. Theodore and Vinny came in and waited in the Chipette's living room. Vinny admired at what their place looked like. Then Eleanor came and rushed to Theodore with a teary face.

"Oh Theodore! I was so worried about you!" cried out Eleanor giving Theodore a big hug.

"I'm sorry Eleanor, I tried to join a football team to get into better shape, but mom suggested not doing that because it does not make me happy" admitted Theodore.

"Theodore, I like the way you are right now, you don't need to change the way you are" said Eleanor.

"That makes me so happy Eleanor" replied Theodore. They looked at each other in love and happiness, more then they usually have when they are together. Then they closed the distance and kissed on each other's lips for a little while.

"Well…I better get back home, the rest of my family must be worried about me" said Theodore.

"OK, well goodbye Theodore" said Eleanor.

"Good bye Eleanor" answered Theodore and waved the Chipettes good bye along with his mother. Both headed back to the Seville's place.

Once they headed home Theodore explained the situation and let them know he learned his lesson from their mother. Then Theodore headed to the Chipmunk's bedroom to study on their homework.

After doing their homework and having dinner they discussed of their fortune having their mother around helping them, especially their love life with the Chipettes. They started to make big plans to form the ultimate band of the Chipmunks and Chipettes together call "The Chipmunks and Chipettes" They decided they can be together most of the time and can split up if needed to do that.

Vinny is becoming happy that she is being part of the family again. It's still tough to understand and learn city life, but she will with the Chipmunks and Dave's help. She is also glad to have a love in her life. She is curious what will come in their future.

To be continued…

Author's note: Well finally all the Chipmunks and Chipettes are together in their love lives. And Dave and Vinny are good with their love life. But this fanfiction is far from over. I have more chapters planned out in the future and I already know what I want to do. Not sure how many more chapters there will be, but I hope you guys will enjoy them. Again if any of you guys have ideas, please PM them to me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: An unexpected Surprise

Weeks have been passing for Vinny and the Seville family and lots of stuff been happening besides school.

Vinny has been getting more familiar to City life, even though it is much different from her normal forest life with her animal friends. Dave helped her sign up to finally become an official citizen of the United States of America since she decided to stay with Dave and her boys.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes had been busy forming the "Chipmunks and Chipettes" band. They got to record for the new song Dave and Vinny created and it is starting to become a big hit. They even performed the hit song on stage in the city they live in so far with Alvin and Brittney being the lead singers of course. Some of the fans had been noticing that the Chipmunks and Chipettes are getting along a lot better romantically.

Saturday had come by in the Seville household and something interesting was happening in there. Alvin walked by the bathroom and heard his mother coughing in the bathroom with the door closed.

"Are you OK in there mom?" asked Alvin concerned.

It took time but Vinny responded, "I think I'm OK Alvin, don't go in here, but could you bring Dave over here?" asked Vinny.

"Right away mom!" answered Alvin and rushed to meet up with Dave in the living room and took him the news. Dave rushed to meet up with Vinny in the bathroom. Alvin quietly followed Dave back up the stairs. Alvin then got his brothers and they began to eavesdrop beside the bathroom door, even though Simon is not too hot on listening to a possible private conversation, but Alvin made sure he is quiet.

"Are you OK Vinny?" asked Dave concerned for his girlfriend.

"I'm alright now Dave, I just don't know why I did that" answered Vinny.

"I see, maybe it could be…" wondered Dave.

"What could it be Dave?" asked Vinny.

"No, it's too soon to tell" answered Dave then began to open the door. The Chipmunks quietly rushed back to their room. Dave taking Vinny by the hand marched to the Chipmunk's bedroom. "OK boys, I'm taking Vinny to the doctor's, I want all of you to wait here and be on your best behavior, especially you Alvin" asked Dave.

"Don't worry, we will Dave, I'm make sure Alvin does not get into trouble" said Simon.

"Alright, we'll see you later boys!" said Dave and walked down the stairs and grabbed his and Vinny's stuff and out the door.

Time pasted at the Seville's place and they seem to be getting bored, especially Alvin.

"Alvin, you are driving me nuts pacing around like that!" shouted Simon.

"I can't help it Simon, I'm too worried about mom's health" said Alvin with a worried look on his face.

"Me too Simon, I don't want to think mom is dying or something" admitted Theodore.

"You too just calm down!" shouted Simon again, "I don't think it is anything serious, maybe you Alvin should call the Chipettes to come over to put your mind at ease"

"You're right Simon, I'll go and do it!" said Alvin. So he picked up the phone and dialed the number to the Chipettes.

"Who is it?" answered Brittney on the line.

"It's me Alvin Brittney, I was wondering if you and the other girls would like to come over to our place" asked Alvin.

There was a sight pause and some talking on the other side. "Sure, we would love too, when you want us to come over?" asked Brittney.

"How about right now?" asked Alvin.

"Sure, we'll be there in a little bit, bye Alvin" replied Brittney.

"Bye Brittney" answered Alvin and hangs up the phone and went down to the living room with his brothers to wait for the Chipettes.

It did not take long and the Chipettes came and knocked on the door. Alvin answered it and the girls came in. Alvin told the girls what was going on and he is worried something is going on with his mother. The girls told Alvin and the boys to not to worry and suggested to play games to pass the time.

So they went to find games to play. Alvin had the idea of spin the bottle, but his girlfriend Brittney hated the idea of Alvin or anyone kissing anyone other than their partner, so the idea was trashed.

More time has passed and finally both Dave and Vinny returned home and were a little surprised the Chipettes were with the boys, but brushed it away.

"So Dave, what's going on with mom?" asked Alvin, the others are curious as well.

"Well the results are interesting…" began Dave.

"I'm pregnant" answered Vinny.

"Really?" questioned all the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"Yes it is true, I'm surprised it happened, but I am happy there will be a new child in the family" answered Vinny.

"Yeah, it's going to be stressful, but I think we'll make it through" said Dave.

Everyone around Vinny is happy for the news of bearing a new child. Now they wonder what will happen next in the future.

To be continued…

Author's notes: Yeah it took a while for me to make the new chapter. I actually had the idea for a while for what I wanted to happen in this story. So I hope you guys love the surprise in this story so far. I still know what I want to happen in the story. But you can still send me ideas by PM is you want.

Oh and Happy Valentine's Day to all of you guys. Sadly I still don't have a girlfriend, wish I could have one… I guess I have been too shy to find one…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Sharing the News and Plans

After the news of Vinny being pregnant and Dave who is the father, this interested the doctor who discovered the miracle that a living creature could be created by a human and a chipmunk. So of course he shares the news with other doctors and scientist. He also called Dave to see about the press following the story. Dave said they could do it on his account and not invade his or anyone in the household's life. The doctor agreed with this and made sure the press to not to ruin the private life of the family.

When the situation was taken care of the family knew they needed to spread the news to their family. Vinny decided with the Chipmunks and Chipettes to go back by her old forest home to share the news to them. Dave on his own decided to go to his parents and tell them what is going on. So Vinny and the other Chipmunks walked back into the forest and Dave drove to meet his parents.

Vinny knowing the forest pretty well got herself and the rest back to her home and met up with all her forest friends. The animals are excited to see Vinny soon and to see the Chipmunks and the Chipettes.

From there Vinny caught up what has been happening while she has been staying with her boys and Dave Seville. The animals took a lot of interest to this. Finally she got to the exciting news that she is pregnant and Dave is the father. This excited all the forest creatures.

Vinny's friend Allison heard the news and thought about it. Then she had an idea and told Vinny that maybe she should marry Dave.

Vinny was shocked of the idea and think it could be too soon. But she thought about it and decided since she loves Dave that she will have a wedding in the near future. Everyone got excited of the decision especially the Chipmunks having their mother officially being part of their family with Dave. Vinny also told all her close animal friends are welcome to come to the wedding when it is planned out.

Back by Dave Seville's parent's place, Dave discussed with his parents about the Chipmunk's mother Vinny staying with him. Then he told them that Vinny is pregnant. This shocked his parents, yet they are happy for him as well. His parents suggested he have a wedding with Vinny to get married. This shocked Dave, but he loves her very much and it is the best thing they can do.

After the news was spread everyone met up back in the house. They both told each other about doing a wedding. So they thought of a date. It was decided it would be within a month or so for the wedding to give them time. It would be exciting to have such a wedding and very stressful too, but be worth it for Dave and Vinny.

To be continued…

Author's Notes: Sorry this was a short chapter. I just wanted to make this part to move on with the story and not leave any plot holes. Not as interesting as the other chapters, but is important to know. I still know what I want to write in the near future. Again if you guys have any ideas, just PM them to me and I'll take them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Wedding

Planning the wedding was taking a lot for the whole Seville family. They needed to make a good number of invitations to their family members and friends of both sides to the wedding. Also Vinny needed to consider what she wanted for the wedding. But Vinny did not want anything too special, she is happy enough with the idea of marrying her future husband Dave and being an official part of the Seville family with her boys. And the good thing is even drawing near the wedding; she never became a Bridezilla since it would be pointless to be too stressed about it or wanting it to be perfect. Also the whole family had to consider the press since this is one of the biggest events in history. Dave was about to figure out a way to let at least Cameras to record the wedding, and minimize anything to do with questioning since he, Vinny and the rest want to enjoy it like a normal wedding, he even had at least one to record the wedding a special way so they can have a tape to enjoy the wedding for the memories.

Well the wedding day finally came. About everyone was in the Church and the quest are coming in. The Seville side is amazed to see forest creatures coming in to represent Vinny's side. The forest creatures are in there best behaviors even though they are animals and some are able to talk and socialize with the humans. The TV press is amazed seeing all this creatures that are acting like humans and just sitting there waiting for the wedding.

Most of the Chipmunks and Chipettes are sitting near the alter of the Church waiting for the wedding to start. Brittney came through the aisle as the flower girl and she is very cheerful of that. Finally Dave came through and waited at the altar looking nervous, but still happy of this day. Next to him was a stool placed for someone special. The pastor was already there waiting for someone else other then the best man and the others and the bridesmaids which some are female animals.

Finally Vinny started coming down to meet up with Dave Seville. The music was not the traditional wedding music and they decided to have something else while Vinny walked down to meet her husband to be.

Once Dave and Vinny on the stool are there, the pastor started to recite all of the wedding vows and whatnot. Then he finally got to the last part, "Do you Dave take her as your wife?" asked the Pastor.

"I do" answered Dave.

"And do you Vinny have him as your husband" asked the Pastor.

"I do" answered Vinny.

"Now for those who don't think these two should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace" announced the Pastor.

There was pretty much total silence in the whole Church. It seemed everyone wanted the two to be together forever.

"Then I pronounce you two Dave and Vinny Seville, you may kiss the bride" announced the Pastor.

Dave did not hold out and lifted the veil from Vinny's face and then gave her a passionate kiss. Everyone clapped and cheered that the couple finally are together officially.

After everyone started going out and shaking hands with the couple and others they went to where the wedding reception is. It was a nice large area for the entire guest to go in and there is the table was the husband and wife to sit out with the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. After everyone settled down the Chipmunks and Chipettes went on stage to sing there hit song:

Alvin: I never dreamed

of all the chemistry between you and me!

I never thought of all the things that you could show me to see

I never noticed all the stars in the sky

until I looked right into your eyes!!

Both: I found my heart and soul in you!

I found the true meaning of life

I found something special, an initial?

I found you...

Brittney: I always thought that my heart was dead

in my head!

I always thought that I would never love again!

but when finally heard your voice above the noise

I knew you were the one for me-e-e-e-e-eeee!

Both: I found my heart and soul in you!

I found the true meaning of life

I found something special, an initial?

I found you...

Both: and when one day when we will both depart

and one will go!

Oh yeah baby I just want you to know...

Both: I found my heart and soul in you!

I found the true meaning of life

I found something special, an initial?

I found you...I FOUND YOU!

I found my heart and soul in you!

I found the true meaning of life

I found something special, an initial?

I found you...I found you......

I found you...

Everyone clapped and cheered for the special song.

After that a meal was served to everyone. Then the couple shared the wedding cake to each other. Afterwards the traditional wedding dances were done.

Then afterward a tradition was being down. Vinny stood on a tall stool and is holding a bouquet of flowers. All the girls were waiting for it to be thrown. Finally Vinny throw the flowers and a pretty bunny girl caught the flowers. Then she turned and saw a handsome human boy as a guest and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The boy kind of liked it and thought she looks beautiful and she can talk. So the two hand in hand walked off to get to know each other better.

After the Reception Dave and Vinny went to their transportation to go on their first honeymoon together to Florida. They planned out that Vinny's friend Allison would take care of the boys while they were gone.

To be continued…

Author's notes: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I finally shared the song that the Chipmunks and Chipettes have sung before. I also like the part I came up with a beautiful talking bunny girl with the human Boy. Heck I support HumanxAnthro relationships. Oh and Anthros are pretty much animals in human form who can talk and do normal human things like all the Chipmunks and Chipettes, Vinny and others. Well I'll update this fanfiction soon; I think it is getting close to the end already. Hope you guys look forward to the rest of this.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A New Member of the family

While Dave and Vinny were having a good time at their first honeymoon, Allison was taking good care of the boys. The Chipmunks are quite a handful since Alvin is the trouble maker coming up with schemes. Allison brought some food items from the forest to cook for the Chipmunks which were so-so of it. So Theodore helped Allison be familiar with the human food and she pretty much enjoyed it a lot.

Allison was kind of fun around the house and she was pretty much interested in city life a little like Vinny. She also seemed said and lonely admitting she would love to have someone special to spend in her own life. The Chipmunks said they would love to help her and maybe with Dave and their mother to find her someone special, human or a forest creature. She was happy to hear that and is still happy for her friend Vinny leaving with her new husband and her boys.

Eventually Dave and Vinny came back from their honeymoon in Florida and enjoyed it. The Chipmunks missed Dave and their mother and they did too. Allison moved back in the forest since she is most familiar with it, but admits city life is interesting, but she wanted to live with her forest friends and take care of them. Everyone said goodbye to Allison and said they would visit her and the other forest creatures.

Large amount of time passed for the whole Seville family. The Chipmunks were going to school and eventually Summer Vacation happened to do stuff they wanted for the next 3 months and spend more time with their mother. The Chipettes spent more time with their Chipmunk boyfriends. Alvin and Brittney seem to now are partners in crime coming up with schemes together and this made not only having Dave yell out Alvin's name but also Brittney's name.

Vinny realized that the Chipettes should not be without someone special to take care of them since they live alone in a tree house. So eventually she and Dave found a retired elderly woman named Ms. Miller to take care of the Chipettes. Ms. Miller has a history of music, so she is a perfect match for the Chipettes, even though she gets confused a lot.

Dave is starting to have an easier time to make some new hit songs for the Chipmunks and the Chipettes since Vinny came along and the Chipettes are getting along well with the Chipmunks and Ms. Miller had a little inspiration as well. So the family was holding up well financially.

9 months finally placed and all the Seville family is in the house just like any other day.

"Dave!" yelled out Vinny.

"Yes Vinny?" asked Dave concerned.

"I think it is time Dave" admitted Vinny feeling the baby inside of her.

"Oh my! Boys, get ready your mother's baby is coming and we need to reach the hospital now!" ordered Dave.

The Chipmunks are excited of the news and stressed at the same time. Somehow Alvin went to the phone and called the Miller's place to ask Ms. Miller and the Chipettes to meet them in the hospital right away!

After a while everyone was in the hospital and Vinny was rushed to a delivery room to deliver the baby. Dave came in with her to check on her.

Everyone was out in the waiting room waiting for the baby to arrive. Almost all the Chipmunks and Chipettes were pacing around except for Simon and Jeanette trying to be logical as they tried to calm down the others with logic. But it was no use and they started pace around. Ms. Miller tried to calm down the whole gang, but no use and she started stressing. Finally a doctor came out and said it was OK to come in to met Vinny and the baby.

They all rushed in the room and saw Vinny lying in a hospital bed with a baby wrapped in on top of her.

"So that's our new member of our family, is it a boy or a girl?" asked Alvin.

"It's a girl Alvin, this will be your new sister my boys" announced Vinny.

"I see, so what will be the name of our sister?" asked Alvin.

"I and Dave already decided and her name will be Rose" answered Vinny.

Everyone was pretty happy to see a new baby in their life. The Chipmunks are excited to have a sister in their lives and promised to take good care of her. What happens in the future for the Sevilles and the Millers is anyone's guess.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you guys love the last chapter of the story. I think this makes a pretty good ending.

Everyone is welcome to maybe create any sort of sequels to this story since I'm not interested and I have other fanfictions I want to work on. For the Chipmunk's sister Rose, I was thinking she would become a Tomboy since the Chipmunks would be taking care of her and she would get a lot of male influence. The Chipettes could influence her a little, not as much since they are not always around. But that is your guys' choice what you want Rose to be like.

Also I welcome anyone to make a spin-off of the bunny girl and the human Boy couple I created in the last chapter.

For either kind of sequels, if you guys decide to make any, just send me a message and I'll read it!


End file.
